Aurora
by Gypsy Alastair
Summary: this my second story ever on here so please give me some pointers and maybe some ideas for this story... please review!
1. Chapter 1

- No Leo_ you_ don't get it.

- I'm pretty sure I get it Aurora, you want me gone. Outta your life, Right?

- No Leo that's not what I want, but it's safer for both of us.

A tear ran down my face.

- I have to go Leo I'm already late.

I took a step towards the door that led out of Leo and my dingy apartment. Leo grabbed my forearm. Hard. I stopped in my tracks. The immense pain from his extremely tight grip started to kick in.

- Oi, Leon let go.

He didn't release my arm. I touched his tightly clenched hand, which at the present moment surrounded my arm, he looked at me regretfully. He knew I was serious, well at least he knew that I was immense pain… I never call him Leon.

- Leon, let, go.

He looked at me again and loosened his grip.

- Goodbye Leon, when I come home I don't want you or your things to be here.

I walk closer to the door and just as I reach my hand out for the handle.

- I am so sorry.

- Whatever Leon.

I exit the apartment and walk down the stairs.

- Hey Rory

The voice came from behind me. I turned around, slightly startled. It was Sonja Lovelock.

- Hey Sonja what you doing here I thought you weren't allowed on Sonny's turf.

- I pledged Dacron. So… being one of Sonny's 'guys', I'm allowed on his turf.

Ok, now Dacron is one of the larger gangs around here. Sonja was an outsider, which although was uncommon for a girl, she managed. She practically lived at the bar and at the 'enemy' the Embers. Sonny is the head of his 'organization'. To be completely honest it was a gang and a lot of the people around here are part of Sonny's crew The Dacron. The Embers are run by a guy called Shiver-mace; well that's what his crew calls him. I personally haven't pledged to either gang, I have worked for both sides and they are just as bad as each other. Sonja had doubled crossed Sonny a few years back and he doesn't forgive easily. She told the Embers some important info and now sonny lets her pledge? That doesn't make sense.

- Really? I'm very happy for you.

I hugged her and we continued down the stairs together.

We got about ten steps away from my apartment door and it opened. It was Leon.

- Rora can I talk to you?

- Not now Leon I'm late.

I continued down the stairs. I wasn't giving him another moment of my time.

- If not now, when?

- How about in a million years when I'm long dead.

I stepped down off the last step and walked out the exit of the apartment block. I hugged Sonja goodbye and I started to walk down a dark street, lit only by the dim moon light.  
- Aurora I can't leave you like this.

- Well, that's funny Leon; you didn't seem to have a problem leaving me at home by myself to go sleep with Alice Crawford.

- Rora, don't do this

- No you did this Leon,

- I'm just moving on with my life.

- I'm sorry, and I'll try for the rest of my life to make it up to you.

He was still following me down the street. I turned left into Frogend Road .I walked down that street and stopped at the turn off for Copper Street, I work at a bar off that street and as I said I was late. I slid my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out my cigarettes and tapped one out of the packet, and lit it. Leon stood next to me on the street corner and I had a drag on my cigarette and kept walking, smoking as I went.

- Aurora please give me a second chance.

- No Leon, I'm over giving you _anything_, it's over.

I drop my finished cigarette bud on the concrete and I crush it with my boots. I exhale the smoke and walk inside. Leon's left outside.

- Hey Rory what cha been up ta?

- Hey Drew, not much ya self?

- The usual the girls, the beer and the drugs.

- Yeah? The usual?

I draped my half apron around my waist. Drew nodded. I grabbed a clean glass and I pulled the tap with Sans Dry Beer written on it. I handed the glass to Drew and he paid me.

- Your change Drew.

- Keep it buy yourself a drink.

- No it's fine.

- Keep it… really.

Drew got up and walked over to a table full of girls. Drew was one of those guys who all the girls want and who all the guys would kill to be. He has black mid-length hair and light green-blue eyes which stand out a lot because of his hair he has a fairly muscular physique… I guess. I never really noticed what he looked like, I knew what he liked to drink and that he was a hit with the girls. He was also a big hit with the DD's (drug dealers).

- Hey doll face, what you drinking?

The guy was a regular and he was very drunk, or maybe very high, either way he had to go and I wasn't giving him another drink.

- Nothing, and by the looks of it you should do the same.

I gestured discreetly at the bouncer and he came and asked the man very politely to leave.

- Yeah you're probably right.

- Bye Terry I'll see you tomorrow night yeah?

- Yeah midnight on the dot.

The bouncer watched him leave and walk down the street. The Blue Wand has a reputation to hold up, we are the only bar in the area that stops serving you when you are drunk.

We could probably double our takings. But, we would lose a lot of business and the owner doesn't care about takings he prefers to know that we provide a safe club/bar environment for young and older vampires and demons and all those types of people, hence the gangs. The vampires in this area only drink animal or synthetic blood. The demons don't care and most of the time only the demons get drunk, vampires have to drink nearly ten times the normal amount to even get slightly drunk.

- Thanks for the heads up Rory, I appreciate it.

The bouncer is Chris he has been on the game since he was ten, and he is now about nineteen or twenty. He was bitten at a club not far from here.

- It's cool Chris I know what these guys can be like.

- Yeah and you handle them well, you ever think of coming out from behind that bar and working the doors? Word on the street is you're just as good as the boys when it comes to this stuff.

- Nah, sorry Chris that's not my style.

- Well whenever you want to bring that pretty face over to my door, you're welcome.

He laughed and patted my hand that I was leaning on the bench with. Chris is harmless and a real nice guy, a big softy. He has saved my butt quite a few times. As for me I'm not a vampire and I'm not a demon. What am I? Well I'm one of a kind. I'm half Angel, half Demon, as I said I'm not a full vampire or a full demon. There is only one of me in the whole magical community. That can suck and most of the vampires in here have asked me out once or twice the only one that hasn't is Drew.

- Yeah, yeah, I know. You wanna beer?

- Yeah sure thanks.

- On the house

I put the full schooner glass on the bench in front of me and pushed it towards Chris. He grabbed the glass. His fingers slid over mine and I released the glass and I smiled slightly.

- There you go

- I told you it's on the house

- Ok take it as your tip then

- The whole thing? You have a little girl to look after, use it for her

I passed the fifty he had given me back he took it and then gestured me closer.

- You need it

He slid the note into my top.

- You aren't going to let me give it back are you?

- Nope. Thanks for tha drink

- Ok Chris thanks… and you're most welcome.

I turned to clean some glasses.

- Hey are you forgetting something?

He said as he tapped his cheek with his index finger.

- Where's my kiss

- lost in the mail

He laughed. I walked back over to him and kissed his cheek. I've known Chris for most of my life and this was normal practice.

- Ok then I'll see you on the dance floor?

- Maybe, are you offering to dance with me?

- Maybe, would you?

- Of course, you are the only one in here I _would_ dance with

I served another one of the regulars and Chris stood at the bar waiting for me to return.

- See you in fifteen?

- K see you in fifteen

Chris walked back to the door and started to talk to one of the other bouncers, Jack. Jack is a newbie to the scene, and being a vampire kinda hit him hard. Chris took him in. Chris is only nineteen or twenty and he has a daughter who is eighteen months old, her mother was killed by the Embers and Chris holds a slight grudge against them and can you really blame him, the baby girl was born three weeks before her mum died. Her name is Tammie Joanna Williams, Chris Williams her father has had her ever since. I've met Tammie a few times well behaved and she loves her dad.

I heard in the background, as I was serving drinks, a phone ringing. Chris took his mobile phone out of his leather jackets left pocket and answered the call, he seemed angry and he walked back over to the bar to me.

- Hey Chris what's wrong?

- My babysitter cancelled out she has a family emergency so she has to bring Tammie Joe here.

- Oh I see

- Can I ask you a favour?

- She's fine to be back here I still have the playpen out from last weekend.

- Thanks Rory you are a life saver.

- I know, I know. When is she arriving?

- Now.

A lady shimmered in holding Tammie and a baby bag.

Chris talked to the girl for a bit and he took Tammie and the bag off her and the girl shimmered out.

He walked towards me hold Tammie who was now crying.

- Sorry Rora I have no one else.

He passed the crying baby girl to me.

- It is ok Chris you can't have her on the door with you it's not safe.

- Thanks Rory

- K Chris go to your post she's fine with me

- Thanks again.

He walked back to the door. Jack looked at me holding the crying child. I bounced her around on my hip as I served until she was calm enough to put her into the playpen.

- Cute kid, she yours?

- No she's one of the other staff members little girl.

- Oh, why is she behind the bar with you then.

- I've got the safest job.

- Right. A beer, a shot with a glass of water, please

- Ok sure coming up…

I then realized I didn't know him,

- Brian, Brian Jensen. You are?

- Aurora

- Pretty name, matches your face,

- Thanks.

- How old are you?

- Old enough

- You?

- Twenty-six

- You are too old for me then.

- Nineteen?

He was wrong I'm eighteen, but I've been working here for a while, before they had a drinking age for the magical community.

- Yeah

- I see I am too old for you

- Most of the men around here are.

I stood up tall and I handed him his drinks. He does the shot, takes a sip of water and then sips at his beer.

- Really? Some of them look like they are younger than you.

- Yeah some… not a lot of them and I don't date younger guys, guys are immature as it is.

I laughed and served some other people. He was still sitting there about an hour later. I picked Tammie up and left the bar with another barmen, well it was a girl so a barmaid.

I walked towards Chris at the door and he looked at me and walked away from the door towards me.

- What about that dance?

- You are late

Chris always has a come back.

- I know I got caught up I'm sorry.

- Well I guess I can forgive you.

- Ok let's dance.

He took my free hand and led me to the dance floor, and of course, as we stepped on the floor the music changed from hip-hop, trance to R 'n' B.

- We can wait

I went to go sit down and Chris took my hand and put it on his shoulder and we started to slow dance. Well, we stepped from side to side with the music, so I don't think you could call it dancing.

- Tammie seems to like you.

- Yeah she's a beautiful girl.

- So are you.

- Thanks, you should be proud you are raising her well.

- You still with that loser Leon Emerson?

- Nah

I looked at the floor, trying no to cry or even think about Leon. I felt Chris lift my face up by my chin to look at him.

- He's not worth your precious tears.

- Thanks Chris

- You are the most beautiful girl here if no one else sees that then they are blind. Oh speak of the devil.

Chris points to the door and I see Leon entering the room.

- Want me to move 'im on?

- Leave him, he will see us and leave.

- Why would that make him leave?

- He will think we are… well we _are_ slow dancing

- Yeah true, why'd you date him anyway? You could do so much better than him.

- To be completely honest? I thought I loved him.

- Really you thought you loved the guy that put bruises all over you?

- Yeah

- Well I think you were wrong.

- Me too!

Chris took Tammie and passed her to Jack who was on break and keeping an eye on our other new bouncer Andy. He returned a few seconds later and we continued to 'dance' I saw Leon and a tear ran down my face. Chris saw it and he pulled me closer and he linked his finger behind my back. I feel safe in Chris's arms he would take on anyone for me. I look up at him, he smiles and I rest my head on his shoulder, looking at his neck. Another tear rolled down my face and this time it hit Chris's shirt and he stopped dancing. I lifted my head up from his shoulder.

- You ok Rory?

- No

I had tears streaming down my face, Chris puts my arms around his neck and he hugged me. No one else even noticed. The place was so packed. I hugged him back as hard as I could. Chris turned the hug into picking me up off the floor and gripping me even tighter. Once I was back on the floor, I still had my arms around Chris's neck he went back to dancing.

- Thanks Chris I needed that

- You don't need him.

- I know

- Thanks for your kind words but I'm not the most beautiful girl in here, look around, there's little Bridget and Ramona, they are a lot prettier than me.

I released Chris's neck.

- No they're not. There is not a girl in here prettier than you.

I looked at him disbelievingly.

- There's not.

- Thanks Chris.

I went to walk away.

- Another dance?

I smiled at him

- Fine one more.

I walked back over and we danced again to an R 'n' B song and I looked at his face he seemed to really care, I always assumed he only said that stuff to be polite. Maybe not.

- Why out of all the barmaids, would you pick me?

- You are the most interesting, you actually have a brain and I think you are the prettiest.

- Very good answer.

- Thanks I've been working on that one all night!

We laughed and I looked into his green eyes, he had dark skin so his eyes stand out a lot. I was relatively pale but I can go into the sunlight and so… I'm a little darker than the pale girls and guys we see.

- Why out of all the bouncers why pick me?

- Pick you for what?

- To talk to, dance with, you know what I mean?

- I've known you for the longest and you are the closest to my age.

I was joking about the age thing and Chris knew it he laughed.

- Ah I see.

- Plus you are the best dancer

- Thanks

He laughed. Leon walked over to us and I stopped laughing and gripped Chris tighter. He looked at me. Another tear rolled down my face. He looked to his left and saw Leon walking towards us from the bar.

- Want me to go?

- No I want you here just in case

I let go of Chris, I was still standing next to him, hoping that Leon wasn't going to cause a scene.

- Rora, let me talk to you for just a second.

- No, I'm busy.

I grabbed Chris's hand and we started to walk away. Leon grabbed my other forearm.

- Doing what? Being a hussy?

- Let go of me Leo.

Chris turned around and stared at Leon.

- Let go of the girl, man.

- Who are you?

- Leo. go away.

- How much are you paying her?

I slapped him.

- He's my friend and he's trying to help me, get lost and don't come back.

Leo rubs his left cheek. Jack sees me in tears and he walks over.

- I'm sorry sir you are disturbing the patrons and staff, you have to leave.

- She has to come with me

- She is on duty and she doesn't seem to want to talk to you sir

- C'mon.

Jack takes Leon's arm and drags him out of the door. He walks back over towards Chris and me.

- You ok Rory?

- I think she'll be fine thanks Jack.

I had my face hidden in Chris's chest.

- Ok, well I'm gonna head back to my post, later Chris, Rora.

Jack walked away.

- You ok Rora?

It was Drew.

- She'll be ok.

- Hey, Chris. What ya ban up ta?

- Not much. You?

- Same old. Same old.

- Ok, well I gotta go see jack about my daughter.

- Ok see ya 'round Chris.

- Yeah bye

Chris and I walk over to jack, who had given Tammie to Andy when he dealt with Leon, who once again had Tammie and she was crying.

- Let me take her Jack, it's the least I could do, you did well with Leon.

- Ok

He hands me Tammie.

- One question Rory?

- Sure shoot Jack.

- How does a pretty girl like you end up with a dickhead like Leon?

- Well, I thought I loved him and I thought I could change him. Get rid of his mean streak, you know?

- Oh ok.

Chris looks at me with Tammie and smiles, she was crying and I started to bounce her on my hip and she stopped crying and started to giggle.

- We gotta go Jack. Our shifts are nearly over.

- Ok bye guys… have fun

- Bye jack.

I waved to Jack as Chris and I walked away.

- As I was saying before Leon interrupted, I picked you 'coz you are the most responsible and I think you are smart and funny.

- Oh cool, wait you think I'm smart?

- Yeah of course Chris, you are really smart.

- Oh ok, I'm glad you think I'm smart, but I'm not, I'm _street smart_ but not 'smart'.

- Well, street smart is sometimes better.

I smiled at him. He smiled back and I passed Tammie to him. She looked really happy with him. A girl with long blond pigtails saw Chris and started to walk over.

- Oh god,

- What?

- That's Serena Wellhelm

- Wait, your ex that doesn't believe it's over?

- Yep.

The girl got closer and closer. Chris and I couldn't get away without looking rude. She walked up to Chris and started to kiss him. Chris tried to pull away but it was hopeless. He gave in and kissed her back. They pretty much made-out on the dance floor, most of it was Serena and Chris couldn't get away. I thought of a plan and I pulled Chris away from Serena.

- HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Chris looked at me surprised.

- Sorry Serena but we were broken up and I found someone else.

- Wait you are his new girlfriend?

- Err yeah, DUH!!!

Chris put his arm around my waist and he passed Tammie, who was playing with his pocket, to me. She started to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt.

- Yeah Serena I'm sorry but it's over, it's been over for a while.

I leaned against Chris and he slid his hand into the back pocket, furthest from him, of my black jeans.

- Whatever Chris, I hate you

- Ok bye Serena.

He waved as Serena stormed out of the bar.

- Where'd you come up with that plan?

- Well, I am very good at thinking on my feet.

- I'm glad.

- can I ask you a favour?

- Sure Rory what is it?

- Next time a girl is going to come up to you and force you to make-out with her, can you give me the heads up please?

- Sure thing.

- Thanks Chris

- Isn't you're shift over now Rora?

- I guess so

I looked at my watch, Chris was right my shift was over.

- You aren't leaving?

- Who would take care of Tammie?

- I would I guess.

- It is ok I'll stay till you knock off, I'll take her to one of the V.I.P rooms

- Ok if you are sure

- Yeah it is fine, really.

- Ok then sure that would be great.

I started to walk away from him.

- Hey don't I get kisses from my two favourite girls in the world?

I lent Tammie over and she kissed her dad. I kissed Chris's cheek and walked towards the V.I.P rooms. A few hours of playing later, Tammie was asleep and Chris walked into the V.I.P room Tammie and I had been sitting in.

- Thanks for this Rora

- It's fine really…

- If there is anything I can do just give me a yell

He picked Tammie up and started to walk toward the door.

- Chris?

- Yeah?

He turned to face me.

- I know it is a big ask, but can I crash at your place tonight?

- Sure… you ok?

- I just don't want to go home, because I know that Leon is still gonna be there

- It's alright, come stay with me tonight and we'll go deal with Leon tomorrow.

Chris held the door for me and I exited the V.I.P room. Chris followed me and we walked through the club. We said goodbye to everyone and started to walk down a street toward the main part of town.

- Thanks for letting me stay

- It's fine

It started to snow and I of course forgot my jacket. Snow fell on my bare arms and I started to involuntarily shake. It was freezing.

- I really appreciate it

I hugged him as we continued to walk down the street. Chris hugged me with his free arm.

- You must be freezing, here use my jacket

He passed me the jacket that he wasn't wearing. He'd taken it off at the beginning of his shift.

- Don't you need it?

- I have a long sleeve shirt on I'm fine, you take it

He once again offered me the jacket.

- What about Tammie, you should put it around her

-she is ok, she has her parker and her little pink skivvy on plus her singlet… she is fine, aren't you honey?

Tammie nodded. I took the jacket from Chris and slid my right arm into it followed by sliding my left arm into the jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

. It was a lot warmer I'll give him that. Chris looked even more handsome in the dim moonlight… his dark skin glowing and his muscles discretely showing… he was not a bad looking guy to say the least.

- Thanks for this…you didn't have to… I would have found a way to deal with him, I can still go home if you'd like…

- Don't be silly… you're always welcome… anytime you like…

- Thanks

We continued to walk and I suddenly had a feeling that Leon was following me. I gripped Chris' free arm and he looked down at me… I gave him a weirded out look. He looked behind us to see that I was right… Leo was following us.

- Can't you just leave me alone Leo?

- But I need to talk to you… its really important

- I don't care… I don't want to talk to you… GO AWAY!

Leo grabbed my free arm. Chris gave him a warning glare. Leo ignored him. He didn't let go of my arm and I was in no mood for his abuse.

- Let go.

- No.

- Leo I said let go… I am not talking to you again

- And I said no, not until you let me say what I have to say

- What could you possibly have to say to me? I'm sorry? I didn't mean to? Coz those aren't going to work anymore… just leave me alone and let go of me.

- I was going to say goodbye… and to tell you that I AM sorry.

- Goodbye Leo … now do I get my arm back?

He still didn't release my arm he pulled it hard so I moved and banged into him. He held me close and kissed my head I struggled and wanted to be free of my abusive, mean, vulgar, horrible ex-boyfriend. I managed to get out of his grip and rush back to Chris' side. Chris held me close and looked at Leo like he was sick and stupid and deserves nothing more than a good kick in the butt.

- Are you going to leave or will I have to make you?

- I am leaving… and I hope she has a great life… I DO love you Aurora… I swear I do… with all my heart.

He knew that would make me feel bad.

- Well I'm glad… maybe now you'll realize how mean and stupid you were to let her go.

- I don't know how I loved you Leon but I did… I know better now…

I started to walk away with Chris in toe. I looked back and saw the look on Leon's face. I felt bad. But, I wasn't returning to that life… again. Chris looked at me and I felt better.

- Don't worry about him, he'll find some other girl… granted she won't be as pretty or probably as smart as you but he'll find someone… they all do.

The sad part was I knew he was right, Leo would find someone stupider than me to put up with all his crap and abuse… I almost felt sorry for the girl that would replace me.

- I know he will… and I'll move on too… I just hope I don't fall for another jerk.

I looked up at Chris' handsome face and thought… _I hope you will protect me from making that mistake_…I completely forgot that he was a vampire and can hear what I think…

- I will… I promise.

- Oh… thanks… I'm sorry.

My face went hot and I tried not to look at him.

- What for?

- I must be such a burden… I mean you have to rush to my rescue every other day… and now you have to put up with me outta work too.

I laughed, trying to make a joke out of my serious comment.

- Lets get one thing straight…

I looked at his serious expression, and I thought he was going to kick me to the curb… that he'd finally had enough. His face softened and he kissed my forehead.

- You are never a burden… and I like being your knight in shining armor… older brother type…

I was disappointed. I never really thought of Chris as an older brother and he thought of me as a little sister… I was upset but I questioned his comment.

- Older brother type? Hah what does that make me? your little sister type? Hahaha

I laughed it off… I often do that when I want awkward information without the awkwardness.

- Yeah I guess

Chris laughed. He looked at me and must have caught the only two seconds where I looked disappointed and he stopped laughing. I looked at him. We had stopped walking.

- What? Why did you stop laughing?

- You looked upset at my comment… are you ok? I didn't upset you did I?

- No of course not… I just never heard you talk about me like a little sister it was just strange… its not like I thought that you thought about me in any other way or anything I just had a thoughtful moment and you act like it's a big deal … god!

He gave me a disbelieving look, I ramble when I try to cover something, and we started walking again. I smiled at him and then turned my attention to how stupid I just sounded.

We got to Chris' place. It is a nice little apartment… better furnished and lit then my apartment. It was then I realized I had no clothes here, and I didn't know when I was gonna be home… and then I'd probably have to move… what a mess. Chris put Tammie to bed and came out to see tears rolling down my cheeks and dripping from my nose and chin. He walked over to me and sat down next to me on his leather sofa, he put his arm around me knowingly.

- Stay as long as you need too. We'll try to sort out Leo tomorrow… and get some of your stuff… but for now you can sleep in this… and ill wash those so you can wear them tomorrow.

He passed me one of his t-shirts, it was big and comfy-looking, a plain grey t-shirt. I liked this place already. I walked into the bathroom and got changed into the shirt and passed Chris my pants and shirt and socks. He looked at me and smiled… the shirt was too big… WAY too big.

- It suits you.

- Thanks, its comfy… thanks again… I don't know what I would have done if you had said no.

- I do. Be the strong and independent woman I know and love.

I looked up from fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

- Come again… did you just say you love me?

I said mockingly… I meant it as a joke and I walked over on my tip-toes toward Chris and draped my arms around his neck. I was joking around… I knew Chris didn't see me that way.

- Yes I did. I love you Aurora.

He linked his fingers around my back again. This concerned me. I was certain that Chris didn't like me and now he loves me? It didn't make any sense. I looked up at him confused.

- I'm confused.

- Really? It's really simple… I … love… you…

- No see, that's not simple… why didn't you tell me before… you let me feel really stupid before… and don't take that as I love you too… I do love you … but I don't think in the same way… you mean like a sister yeah?

- Uh sure.

Chris looked uncomfortable.

- Uh sure?

I smiled. I enjoy making Chris squirm… not coz its mean but coz I rarely get to do it and he tries to find a way out and he wasn't gonna find one for this.

- Yeah like a sister…

He sounded very unsure.

- Did you? Coz I'm starting to think otherwise… are you gonna explain Chris?

He looked at me and I thought he was mad and he was gonna storm off to his bedroom.

- Ok fine. I mean I _LOVE_ you… not in the sister sense… happy now?

I was and yet I was now nervous.

- Uh yeah… happy…

I released Chris' neck and went to walk away, not realizing that Chris' hands were linked behind my back still. I tried to walk away but Chris pulled me in closer. My face was inches from his… I could smell him… he looked at me and then let me go. I turned and walked toward the sofa where I was sleeping. I didn't hear Chris follow.

- Are you ok Rora?

- Why wouldn't I be?

I turned the T.V on and pretended to watch a sit-com.

- Uh I don't know but … I'm going to bed… you are welcome to join me or if you'd rather I can sleep there and you can sleep on the bed… or I can stay out here if you like… make you feel safer?

- You can sleep in your bed… if I get concerned or something I'll come get you…

- Ok sure…

He sounded disappointed. I loved him too… truth be known, I had liked him for a while… I just never wanted to accept it, coz I had Leon… now he was gone… I was afraid to show any feelings like that toward anyone. Chris was looking at me … I looked up from the T.V and I knew he was being sincere… he started walking to his bedroom.

- Hey Chris?

- Yeah?

- Uh… you wanna watch this movie with me?

I held up a horror movie DVD. He gave me a weird look and walked over to the sofa. I laid up against him… he was sitting and I was lying down with my head and shoulders propped up against his… his arm around me. The movie wasn't as scary as I thought it would be… but I still hid my eyes and cried when a little girl died and Chris held my hand when I got scared and let me hide in his chest. The movie ended and I pretended to be a big baby and be freaked out.

- Do you want me to stay out here with you?

- Nah… I'll be ok… you should sleep in your bed…

- You could always join me…

- Ha ha uh I don't think so…

- No funny business I promise… I mean so you feel safe and know that the bad guy won't get you.

- Promise no funny business?

- Do you promise too?

- Of course…

- Then yeah I promise

So we walked to Chris' room and he stopped outside the door.

- Ok I'm breaking my promise for a sec…

He kissed me…

- Oh I don't think that was in the contract… do you?

- I didn't see it there…

He kissed me again… this time I kissed him back… we kissed for a long time… then Tammie started to cry. Chris and I stopped and he walked into Tammie's room. She stopped crying soon after. I walked into Chris' room and lay on his bed. He came out of Tammie's room and walked into his room, and he lay down next to me.

- So why do you stay at The Blue Wand?

- Coz I like kicking people out of there… it's where I met my wife… and you… and it's the only bar that I would drink at…

- Yeah I know what you mean… it's the only bar in this city that I'd drink at… and I like the staff… especially the head of security…he's hot…

- Really? I hear he's pretty cool… has a daughter though…

- Yeah but he's nice and funny… and I like Tammie…

He kissed me again… my heart felt as though it would either stop or beat so hard that it would come out of my chest. I realized how much I really loved Chris… he made everything else disappear… all the bad stuff happening in my life… gone for that moment.

- I am glad…

- Me too? Glad about what? I meant all that stuff…

- I know… that's why I'm glad…

- Ok I'm confused again…

- Don't worry … its sleep time… time to sleep…

I rested my head on his chest expecting to hear a heartbeat, which, of course, wasn't there. Chris turned off the light and I fell asleep in Chris' arms.

I woke up to the sounds and smells of breakfast.

- Chris?

- Out here…

Chris' voice resonated from the kitchen. I heard Tammie's pattering little footsteps up and down the hallway.

- Kitchen? Breakfast?

I was very tired and even those few words were hard to muster. Chris walked into the bedroom and looked at me. I felt the air rush back into my lungs… the 'life' rush back into me.

Tammie was with the baby sitter and Chris and I had the unpleasant task of going to my old apartment. I knew Leo was gonna be there, I could feel it my very being. Chris must have sensed my nervousness coz he put a protective arm around my waist as we drew closer and closer to my apartment building.

- Hey, Rora

I turned to see an old 'friend' Daniel. He was around my age and he was as gay as they come, and all-round gorgeous guy, but he ran with the wrong crowds these days.

- Hey Daniel, what's been happening?

Daniel looked me up and down approvingly and then looked at Chris, Daniel looked toward me and the look on his face said it all, he also thought Chris was good-looking.

- Uh… not much hun, yourself? I see you dropped Leo, bout time too… he was holding you back babe, you have great potential…

- Thanks but I'm not joining the Embers, Dan, we had this discussion. I didn't like Shiver then and I don't like him now. Especially since he went into the drug business, it was ok when it was just blood but now its blood and drugs… its ridiculous… please tell me you got out of there.

- No I haven't but I have no need to… I just run a few errands here and there… nothing major… but you… oh… you could do such great things…

- Yeah… look sorry Dan but I gotta run… grabbing some of my stuff and leaving… you know what it's like… crazy ex-boyfriends won't leave you alone…

I continue walking toward the front door with Chris in toe. I push the door and it opens.

- Well if you ever change your mind…

- I'll give you a ring…

Chris and I walked inside and Daniel headed off to wherever he was going.


End file.
